


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: A hand job is just extroverted wanking, And this rime im going to tag what actually happens, Comfort jacking off a friend, Hand Jobs, Helping a bro out, M/M, Masturbation, Oh look here i am again writing something dirty, Other, Stress, The fuck did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Douglas helps a stressed out Hotspur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah I keep ending up here writing trash and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone who has ever known me. But this time it's not actually smut. Based off something a friend said about Hotspur's heteroflexibility ;) 
> 
> Also Lent starts soon so maybe I can atone for all this sin I've been writing.
> 
> And no don't worry the only person who Hotspur _loves_ is Kate, and there's nothing in this to suggest otherwise. He and Douglas are just bros.
> 
> ...if anyone reads this please tell me what you think.

It was well past midnight. Douglas hadn't fallen asleep yet and neither had Hotspur. Thanks to the cold weather they'd ended up sharing a bed roll for warmth. Douglas was aware that Hotspur, lying with his back to him, was shaking. 

The poor kid was badly messed up thanks to all the fighting and being involved in a rebellion that had forced him to see politics and dishonesty rather than honor and fair combat. For the most part Hotspur had been single-minded and exited in this new rebellion, thinking it'd fix everything that had gone wrong four years ago. But sometimes a nameless fear caught up with him and he succumbed to the stress, as he had tonight.

Judging by the movements next to him, Douglas could tell what Hotspur was doing. In between breaths he was sobbing quietly, obviously not enjoying it. Douglas idly wondered what he was thinking of- perhaps his wife, or battle, or maybe he wasn't picturing anything, just a blank, shaky attempt to get rid of the stress. 

Douglas put an arm over Hotspur who stiffened, apparently in shame at being caught. But Douglas just closed his hand around him and helped him, his strokes not shaky like Hotspur's had been. Maybe he could get some enjoyment out of it now. He whimpered, seeming to relax somewhat under Douglas’s hand. It was something of a relief for Douglas that this was actually working- if it hadn't it would have been the longest night of his life. No words passed between them as Douglas focused on the work and Hotspur began to fall apart.

Hotspur finished with a shudder, no longer sobbing but still breathing raggedly. He seemed to have had some relief. He lay still and Douglas removed his hand, wiping it on the grass. Douglas knew he wasn't a replacement for what Hotspur needed and he was certainly fine with that- he didn't want to be. 

...Though he might as well do what he could for now.


End file.
